In general, mobile communication terminals function to exchange predetermined information between subscribers using radio communication.
Specifically, these mobile communication terminals transmit or receive image information including speech information and character information using a predetermined frequency bandwidth.
Thus, the mobile communication terminals are equipped with an antenna so as to be able to transceive such information through the frequency bandwidth.
Each mobile communication terminal generally has a single antenna in its body.
Thus, a transmission or reception rate of the information is dependent on radiation performance of the antenna.
Recently, these mobile communication terminals have been equipped with two antennas, which use different frequency bandwidths.
For example, a world phone has two antennas so as to support different frequency bandwidths, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), at the same time.
Further, a dual-standby phone has two antennas so as to support the same two frequency bandwidths (GSM and GSM) at the same time.
Such two antennas are applied to a slide-type mobile communication terminal.
The slide-type mobile communication terminal has a main body and a sub-body slidably connected with the main body.
Generally, the main body is equipped with a liquid crystal display window, and the sub-body is equipped with a plurality of key pads.
Further, one of the two antennas is mounted in an upper end of the main body, and the other antenna is mounted in a lower end of the sub-body.
The reason why the antennas are disposed on the upper and lower ends in this way is to maximize the radiation performance of the antennas by having the antennas spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance.
Thus, the two antennas are used as an intenna (built-in antenna) type.
The sub-body has a flat support plate thereinside which is made of a metal. The support plate is less than or equal to a width and a length of the sub-body.
Thus, the support plate can support the sub-body.
However, although the two antennas are spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance, the radiation performance thereof cannot be easily improved when the body is sensitive to ground condition.
In addition, this support plate is made of a metal, and the upper end thereof is located adjacent to a region where the antenna transmits and receives the radio waves. As such, the upper end of the supporting body supporting the sub-body reduces the radiation performance of the antenna installed on the upper end of the main body.